


Crush’d

by Lynn1998



Series: Say Anything [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Body Massage, Body Worship, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Smut, all the bases are covered tbh, eating ass, even that way lmao, mormon keith, sparkly body lotion, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: “Uh…what’s this?” He asked.“Its this really sparkly body lotion. It’s by Rihanna, so like it’s supposed to be really good,” Lance said.“Oh…” Keith paused and looked at the product before looking back at his boyfriend. “Thank…you?”“It comes with a brush, but you can put it on with your hands,” Lance said with a flirtatious smile. Keith furrowed his brows.“I dunno if…I’d like sparkles on me,” he murmured shyly. Lance blinked and then laughed.“Oh my god, babe, I meant on me.”-Lance knows how to push Keith’s buttons, Keith is stubborn, and Shiro finally formally meets Lance after Keith has been dating him for two years.





	Crush’d

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo its 1:46 am and…I’m tired. Don’t point out my spelling or grammar errors because I honestly don’t give a shiiiit

     It was exhausting. Seeing his parents every other weekend was really starting to do a number on Keith. They noticed that he hadn’t had a girlfriend for a long time, so they were starting to set him up with girls from the church. Every other weekend his parents would ask him to come home for dinner only for him to realize they also invited a stranger. Needless to say he was sick and tired of it.

     Shiro understood a little bit. Before he found his current girlfriend, they were constantly telling him about these women from church. It was tiresome and annoying, and what was worse was that while they might’ve had a chance with Shiro, it was never gonna happen with Keith. If anything, his parents made him more confident that he was never going to be interested in women again. Even if he somehow didn’t marry Lance, he would never kiss another woman in his life.

     It was kind of tough to be excited about a potential wedding and dodge Mormon women at the same time. His parents kept insisting that he find a suitable partner of faith, but he insisted that he was focused on his studies. They allowed him to get settled and comfortable during his first year of college, but once he started his sophomore year it was nonstop.

“I dunno how to deal with this,” Keith sighed one day at a fast food restaurant with his older brother.

“Be patient. They’ll lay off after this year,” Shiro assured him. Keith snorted.

“Easy for you to say. Once you told them you’re dating Allura they only stopped talking to you for a couple weeks. If I tell them I have no interest in women what so ever, I don’t think I’d even get a text from Mom in ten years,” Keith pointed out.

“I guess that phone sex operator was a blessing and a curse,” Shiro said. Keith nodded slowly. He hadn’t told Shiro much about Lance. “Are you even seeing anyone now?” More like he hasn’t told Shiro _anything_  about Lance.

“Uh…no,” Keith lied. Shiro frowned at him and tossed a fry at his face.

“You’re literally a terrible liar,” he said. Keith wiped the grease off his nose and sipped his soda.

“Thanks.”

“C’mon, Keith. I’m not like Mom and Dad. You can trust me,” he begged. Keith sighed.

“Its nothing serious…” another lie. Shiro lifted a brow.

“You’re seriously gonna lay another one on me?”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded. Shiro groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m gonna take off my prosthetic if you don’t tell me what’s up,” he threatened. Keith’s face went pale. He hated it when Shiro took off his prosthetic.

“…you wouldn’t…” a second later Shiro reached for his fake arm and Keith nearly jumped out of his seat.

“His name is Lance!” He shouted. Shiro kept his hand on the prosthetic.

“Go on…” he urged. Keith let out a deep defeated sigh.

“He…h-he’s the same guy…um…”

“What same guy?”

“From…the phone,” Keith admitted blushing. Shiro let go of his fake arm and covered his mouth in suppressed disappointment.

“…you’ve been dating the phone sex operator…for two years?” Shiro asked calmly. Keith bit his bottom lip.

“I mean…he’s a really sweet guy?” Keith offered. Shiro nodded.

“Sure. Yeah. I mean…he must be pretty great if you’ve been with him for two years without telling your best big bro about it. I get it,” Shiro said sarcastically. Keith rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Whatever.”

“I mean, it’s not like you’re getting married,” Shiro joked. Keith laughed nervously and blushed. Shiro frowned. “You better be fucking with me right now.”

“Um…we’ve talked about it…Uh…we’re not making plans, but…we kinda set a time frame,” Keith confessed.

“Uh-Huh, and were you gonna ask me to be your best man before or after you eloped?”

“Definitely before,” Keith said truthfully. Shiro nodded and sighed.

“I need to stop going to keg parties…”

“You should’ve stopped going to keg parties after you graduated,” Keith muttered.

“Shut up, my coworkers are fucking great.”

 

* * *

 

     That night when Keith returned to his dorm he was greeted by a smirk from Rolo. He set his stuff down like normal and said hi before walking to the kitchen. Rolo said hi back, but paused his game to continue smiling at him. It didn’t take long for Keith to become annoyed.

“Okay, what’s up?” He asked. Rolo chuckled.

“Dude, your boyfriend is insane,” he said. Keith frowned.

“Uh…”

“Girls are no where as freaky as this. I might have to try guys,” Rolo continued.

“I’m…sorry, but I’m at a loss,” Keith replied.

“Check your fucking room, bro,” Rolo urged with another chuckle. Keith eyed the door to his bedroom before leaving the kitchen and walking into it.

     Lance sat perfectly on his bed with a smile and his hands in his lap. The frost thing Keith noticed was how bare his legs were, and then he noticed the box next to him. Keith lifted a brow and closed his door behind him. His boyfriend ran his fingers down his smooth thighs.

“Hey…”

“Uh, hey. Wanna tell me why Rolo suddenly thinks we’re the kinkiest couple in existence?” Keith asked. Lance laughed.

“Oh, that? He asked what was in the box and I told him it was a ball gag and handcuffs,” Lance replied. Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked over to his boyfriend.

“You’re hilarious,” he said and leaned down to kiss him before sitting next to him. Lance shrugged and moved the box into his lap.

“I do have a surprise for you though,” he said with a grin. Keith lifted a brow.

“Yeah? Does it have something to do with the fact that you’re not wearing pants?” Keith questioned. Lance giggled.

“You think I’m just lacking pants?” He replied. Keith smirked and let his eyes flick to the hem of Lance’s shirt.

“I guess I shouldn’t trust you to be modest anymore,” he hummed and let his hand slip under the fabric.

“Hands to yourself until you open this,” Lance replied shoving his hand away teasingly. Keith chuckled and took the box from his lover’s lap.

“Okay okay…”

     Keith took off the top of the box to find a smaller, more rectangle type of box. He lifted it and read the name on the side before popping the top open. Out slid a tube of a shimmery product with a pump at the top. On the side it read “Fenty” and the contents inside sparkled unlike anything Keith had ever seen before.

“Uh…what’s this?” He asked.

“Its this really sparkly body lotion. It’s by Rihanna, so like it’s supposed to be really good,” Lance said.

“Oh…” he paused and looked at the product before looking back at his boyfriend. “Thank…you?”

“It comes with a brush, but you can put it on with your hands,” Lance said with a flirtatious smile. Keith furrowed his brows.

“I dunno if…I’d like sparkles on me,” he murmured shyly. Lance blinked and then laughed.

“Oh my god, babe, I meant on _me_ ,” he said. Keith’s mind did a full 180. Rubbing lotion on his body with the last thing he wanted to do, but on _Lance_ …let’s just say it’s a concept he frequents almost every night.

“On…your…” Keith trailed off looking down at Lance’s legs. 

     Lance nodded and pulled off his shirt. He sat completely naked in front of Keith, and plucked the bottle from his fingers. Keith could only watch as his stunningly bare boyfriend uncapped the product and put a squirt on his shoulder. He swirled the product over his skin and Keith watched it glow before his eyes. Lance smiled.

“I thought you might like the process of rubbing lotion all over my body, and…I like the idea of being really sparkly and sexy,” he confessed. Keith chuckled and took the tube back.

“I see. So this is kinda like buying yourself lingerie. It’s a gift for me _and_  you,” he teased and squirted some of the product on his fingers. He rubbed it between his pads, and then traced a finger down Lance’s throat. The glowing man giggled.

“Yes. That’s exactly it. Also, lingerie is still on the list,” he reminded him. Keith smirked.

“Nothing you get will look as amazing as your naked skin,” he cooed and let his hand drop to caress Lance’s thigh.

“How romantic of you. I still wanna buy pretty clothes,” Lance replied cupping Keith’s face. They laughed together and then kissed sweetly on the lips.

“I feel way too over dressed for this,” Keith said pulling back and peeling off his shirt. 

     Lance bit his lip and ogled at his boyfriends muscle. Keith made sure Lance knew he was taking advantage of his school’s gym, and would not-so-subtly bring it up in conversations. Lance never failed to notice it, and god was he not kidding.

     Tan fingers spread over pale abs while Keith undid his belt. A chuckle left Keith’s lips, and he was quick to get rid of his pants.

“I love your school’s gym,” Lance murmured as he ran his fingers over the grooves of Keith’s muscles.

“You’ve never stepped foot inside it,” Keith replied and leaned in to kiss him.

“Don’t…have to…mmm…” Lance replied and ran his thumbs over Keith’s well defined hips. 

     It was easy for him to gain muscle since his body was so used to carrying heavy shit for band when he was in high school. No matter how hard Lance tried he would always have his slim athletic body. Building muscle didn’t really work with his body, and the muscle he did build was hard to maintain. It didn’t bother him as much as it used to since Keith absolutely adored every inch of his skin, but he couldn’t help but be a little envious.

“Missed you last week,” Keith murmured as Lance finally got his pants to the floor. Lance smiled sweetly before kissing the tip of his nose.

“I missed you too. Hopefully this weekend makes the wait worth it,” he whispered as he drew his knees closer and moved completely on the bed. Keith nodded and watched Lance’s lithe body move gracefully on his bed.

“You’re always worth the wait,” Keith sighed and then touched Lance’s waist. Some of the product was still left on his finger tips and it spread on his ribs.

“You’re too sweet,” Lance murmured and allowed Keith to kiss his neck.

“Mmm…”

“C’mon. I got this for you to have a field day with me legs, not my neck,” Lance said and pulled away.

     Keith followed longingly, but Lance gently pushed his chest back before turning around and laying down on his front. Keith looked down at Lance’s body stretched out and waiting for him. His lover glanced over his shoulder and then at the tube forgotten on the mattress. His ankles crossed impatiently and Keith finally picked up the bottle.

     Lance’s legs were easily the sexiest thing about him physically. At least according to Keith. It was no secret that he nearly had a thigh fetish, and loved the way his lover’s legs went on for miles. The lotion was nearly unnecessary from how his skin seemed to naturally glow by itself. Bronze skin that looked absolutely gorgeous. 

     Seeing Lance’s body without any interruptions of clothing or even underwear was always a trip for Keith. It almost made his legs look longer, softer, and irresistible to him. He knew he would never be able to be in the same room with Lance and any family member because he would be too enamored by his legs. Even if he wore jeans, or cargo pants, or joggers, Keith wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself.

     So here he was, literally _drooling_ over his lover’s legs, and failing to grab the tube of product on his bed. Lance’s laugh made his mouth snap shut, but a drop of his spit was already on his own pale thigh. He ignore it and instead focused on picking up the tube and grabbing Lance’s leg.

“Finally,” Lance teased and moved his body to comfortably lay half in Keith’s lap. He let down his shin, and it landed perfectly in Keith’s hands. Then he pushed himself up and leaned on his forearms as Keith pumped the product.

“You shush,” Keith grumbled and started at Lance’s ankle. Lance wore a smug grin.

“Oh, and don’t like try to use this as lube. I paid sixty dollars for this and I don’t want it where the sun don’t shine,” Lance told him. Keith furrowed his brows and looked at his boyfriend.

“You paid sixty dollars for sparkly lotion?” He questioned.

“Its a small price to pay for self-esteem,” Lance replied nonchalantly. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Stop quoting that show at me, geez,” he said.

“ _Geez?_  Wow your parents really are getting to you,” Lance said. He then slid his leg further into Keith’s lap and wiggled his hips a little. “Let loose a little, baby,” he hummed in a flirtatious tone. 

     Keith bit his lip and took in every detail of Lance’s body. He pumped more product, and then spread it over the back of Lance’s thigh. The glitter and shimmer was sexier than any lingerie Keith could think of. It was like his natural skin, but with sugar sprinkled on top. He spread it over his inner thigh and massaged it close to his perineum. Lance giggled a little, and then arched his back. Keith noticed and couldn’t help but glance at his hole on display. He massaged Lance’s inner thigh, and watched his body react accordingly.

“Oh…that feels good,” Lance sighed and let his head down. He tilted his hips up more now that his chest was down, and could feel himself crave that fullness only Keith could provide him with.

“Yeah?” Keith whispered and gently kneaded his fingers closer toward the inside of his cheek. Lance nodded.

“God, you have magic fingers,” he sighed.

“Is that so?” Keith smirked and then leaned down to kiss the small of his back.

     Lance moaned quietly at the contact, and then moaned less quietly as Keith continued his mouth between his cheeks. He gasped when Keith’s tongue pushed, warm and wet against his threshold. His body began to shake, and he grabbed the sheets as Keith cupped his ass and spread him wide for another pass of his hot and heavy tongue.

“Oh _Keith_ ,” he moaned louder.

     Keith was really _really_ good at eating ass for being relatively new at it. The first time he tried, it took him a moment to get over the fact that he was putting his mouth on Lance’s asshole. But once he learned of all the sounds and reactions it drew out of his lover, he was amazing at it. Sometimes he’d hold Lance’s hips down while he sat on Keith’s face, and it was all he would do. He’d tug on his cock at the same time and make Lance melt into his orgasm.

     At the moment he had Lance spread out and free to move. His hips starting to push back against Keith’s face, and his thighs shaking from the effort. Keith let his hands move down to his trembling limbs, and massaged them again. Lance cried out and panted against the mattress. His tongue pushed inside, and his breath hitched. Lance then sighed and gave his hips a little shake.

“You…you’re so-“ he moaned as Keith pushed down on his back. Lance laid there with his hips fully propped and pushed into Keith’s face. “Fuck…”

     Then he let his hand slip between Lance legs and started to stroke his cock. He bit the sheets and let out a muffled groan as Keith stimulated him from both ends. His heart was racing, and the feeling of Keith’s mouth and hand on him at the same time was bringing him dangerously close to the edge. He let go of the sheets, and groaned uncensored.

“Baby…Baby, I’m gonna cum,” Lance murmured. Keith made a pleased sound against his hole and licked it a couple times before sticking his tongue back in.

“ _Fuck_.”

     It took another minute of continued stimulation before Lance came. Keith felt the hot liquid between his fingers and gave one last pass of his tongue. Lance was trembling under him as he continued to slowly milk the head of his cock. His whole body twitched and he groaned before Keith finally stopped everything.

“Baby…” Lance sighed as he let his hips flop to the side. 

     Keith wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then licked at the droplets on his fingers. Lance peeked up at him while he did, his breath still heavy as he tried to catch it. Then he gently and gingerly reached over to turn Lance onto his back. His softening cock laid on his belly, and it glistened with a mixture of cum and product. Lance himself looked beautiful just in the glow of his orgasm and his slight smile he gave Keith.

“You didn’t do the other leg,” he murmured. 

     Keith raked his eyes up and down Lance’s body and felt weak at the sight. He climbed up on the bed completely and grabbed Lance’s un-lotioned leg. His creamy pale fingers were stained with glitter themselves, and they left a trail behind on Lance’s skin. He brought Lance’s ankle to his lips and began bathing his leg in affection and love. Lance’s breath hitched.

     It wasn’t uncommon for Keith to drown Lance in love and kisses. He had a lot of emotions, and he wasn’t very used to sharing them. Once he opened up to Lance he didn’t know when to close off. He didn’t know what was too much, and thankfully there wasn’t such thing for Lance. Each kiss had an intention, and Lance learned how to read each intention perfectly over the course of their relationship.

     Lust and worship were dripping from Keith’s lips. He started peppering and sprinkling kisses over Lance’s ankle and calf, but once he got to his thigh he didn’t hold back. Wet sloppy kisses and tongue met tan skin, and it was like being praised. It was hot, and Keith’s tongue was nearly scorching. His desire burning brighter than the fire in his eyes when they connect with Lance. Everything immediately sent Lance’s heart ablaze.

“Fuck…” Lance wheezed.

“So…sexy…” Keith murmured before starting to suck a hickey on his inner thigh. Lance’s body wasn’t ready to give him another orgasm yet, but he loved the warmth that filled his heart instead of his groin.

“You…you can do anything you’d like,” Lance murmured. Keith moaned and started sucking another hickey. “Anything.”

“I wanna fuck your thighs,” Keith whispered against his skin. Lance bit his lip and pulled his long limbs away. Keith looked up, almost confused and mad, but was speechless when Lance pulled his thighs together and crossed his ankles. He locked eyes with his lover and sighed.

“ _Anything_ …”

     After scrambling for lube and hooking Lance’s ankles over his shoulder, Keith was ready. He spread the lube in the tight space between Lance’s thighs, and kissed the side of his knees. Lance laid back and watched his love indulge in his most intriguing obsession. He bit his lip and flexed his thighs closer together. Keith groaned and immediately grabbed his dick to shove between the long smooth columns.

     It felt weird. Lance wasn’t gonna lie if Keith asked him. At first it felt incredibly strange, and watching it was even stranger. His body in this peculiar position, and his legs tense and tight. It wasn’t exactly an ideal sex position, but as Keith went on and on Lance found himself appreciating things he was always too distracted to notice.

     Like the way Keith constantly bit his lip as he thrusted. His entire body almost as tense as Lance, and his hands tight on his shins. His eyes were screwed tight, and his hair in his bright red face. Then his dick poking through Lance’s flesh, and the smooth feeling of it sliding back and forth. The skin contact, the heat, the sweat dripping down Keith’s forehead, the /drool/ that fell over his fingers and onto Lance’s knee.

“God, you’re so hot,” Lance sighed as he watched his lover lose himself. 

     Keith groaned and blinked down at Lance. The tan man grinned at his boyfriend, and let his eyes wander down his body. It was intriguing to watch his muscles visibly working.

“Fuck, you feel so _good_ ,” Keith groaned. “Every part of you…god, so amazing.”

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Lance whispered. Keith pressed his lips into a thin line and shoved his hips harder. “Doing so good. You feel so good between my thighs, baby,” Lance continued and arched his back a little. Keith’s brows furrowed and a small whimper came from the back of his throat. He would’ve been embarrassed, but Lance distracted him with his own moan.

“You turn me on so much, sweetheart. You fuck me so good, even with just your tongue,” he gasped. It was a show, and Keith could tell from Lance’s flaccid cock bouncing against his hip. Still, just because it was an act that didn’t mean it wasn’t hot.

“Fuck…” Keith gasped.

“Could sit on your face forever. My thighs around your head…at your disposal,” Lance continued.

“You’re a fucking…fu-fucking demon,” Keith stuttered. Lance giggled, and Keith groaned at the innocent sound.

“I just love you. Want you to have a good fuck. You treated me so good, I want you cum all over me,” Lance rambled. 

     Keith moaned and felt all the heat flooding out of him. As if he was waiting for Lance’s permission, he came all over Lance’s stomach and thighs. His body was shaking as he pushed through a couple more times before slowly stopping. He gasped for breath and finally pulled out completely from between Lance’s thighs.

     Keith looked absolutely drained. His body slumped against Lance, and he was still hugging his legs for dear life. He sighed and nuzzled the long limbs, getting sparkles all over his face.

“Hey…” Lance said softly. Keith looked at him, and Lance reached out to cup his face. Keith leaned into his palm and let his eyes flutter shut. “You alright?” He asked. Keith hesitated for a moment before letting his head down.

“I’ve been trying to be,” he confessed.

“I know, sweetheart,” Lance cooed. Keith let go of his legs, and Lance opened them to welcome his lover closer. Keith crawled over him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“They keep bringing all these girls from church to dinner…and they really want me to find a nice girlfriend,” he said. Lance nodded.

“Sounds like something Mormon parents would do if their child isn’t married by nineteen.” Keith mustered a chuckle and nodded.

“Exactly…but…they’re all super nice and sweet. It’s just kinda sad because they think they have a shot with me, and the more girls my parents introduce me to the more confident I am in the fact that I’m like totally fucking gay,” Keith explained. Lance smiled softly and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“I mean…that’s not your fault. It’s only your parents who are disappointing those girls, and you were just made this way,” Lance assured him. Keith kissed Lance’s collarbone.

“I just wanna marry you…escape this shitty situation forever and…live happily ever after or some shit like that,” he said. Lance laughed and cradled Keith’s head against his chest.

“You’re so unbelievably sweet sometimes,” he giggled. Keith lifted his head and kissed Lance on the lips.

“Let’s elope,” he murmured against his lips. Lance chuckled and kissed him again. “Seriously…let’s just run away and get married,” his words were heavy as he continued to kiss Lance.

“We’ll get married soon, baby. Okay?” Lance said.

“I wanna marry you _now_ ,” Keith insisted impatiently and kissing his jaw.

“Keith…honey, I already compromised and said after you get your bachelors,” Lance reminded him. Keith groaned in annoyance and rested his forehead on Lance’s chest in defeat. Lance sat up and cupped Keith’s face to find him pouting. “C’mon, baby. We’re already half way there. We’ll be planning in no time,” he assured him. Keith looked up at Lance with big eyes before sighing and looking away.

“I guess…”

“Keith, as much as I would love to run away and marry you…I’m still in the middle of my schooling too. I’ve been student teaching all year and next year I’ll be applying to all the school districts. I’ll only be settling into a more permanent job by the time you graduate, and /that/ will be the perfect time for us to start planning,” Lance said. Keith nodded. It wasn’t the first time Lance had to tell him this. “We’ll start planning over the summer, and then you’ll go through your first year of actual law courses, and then we’ll get married in the summer and it’ll be worth the wait,” Lance promised.

“What if…what if we don’t get married?” Keith asked quietly, fear invading his tone. Lance blinked.

“What do you mean?”

“I dunno, I just…I’m scared we won’t be able to actually do it…” he confessed. Lance frowned and then held Keith close again.

“Are you worried about your parents finding out?” Lance questioned. Keith nodded and returned his arms around Lance’s waist. “Are you worried they’re gonna force us apart?”

“I’m _terrified_ of it,” Keith whispered. Lance’s heart hurt for his love.

“They can’t make you do anything. If they do shit like that, I can assure you that you’ll be fine without them,” Lance said. Keith nodded.

“I dunno how you did it…how you could learn to deal with it and…” Keith stopped talking.

“It takes time, baby,” Lance sighed. He petted the top of his head and closed his eyes. “It takes time…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Shiro, what are you doing here so early?” Keith groaned as he blinked at his older brother at his door. Shiro handed him an envelope and smiled.

“Just here to give you your _free money_ ,” he said. Keith rolled his eyes and accepted the envelope. He turned away to walk into his kitchen, and left the door open as an invitation for his older brother to walk in. 

“Fucking finally. All my scholarships have been taking ages to come in,” he grumbled and pulled out his phone to open his bank app. Shiro walked in as he processed his check on the counter, and closed the door behind him. “Thanks man.”

“No problem,” Shiro said leaning on the counter. “I needed to grab something from Mom and Dad yesterday after our little hang out, and Mom shoved this in my hands before I could escape.” Keith laughed.

“You brave soul.”

“Keith?” A tired voice popped up, and Keith looked over to see Lance emerging from his room in only his shirt and boxers. He was yawning and rubbing at his eyes. “What’s taking so long? You said you’d be right…” he trailed off as he blinked at the older man in the room. “…back.”

“Uh…” Keith’s jaw dropped as he realized his worlds were colliding and he was no where near prepared for it. Shiro’s grin was trouble enough, but the confused look on Lance’s face only fueled the fire.

“Are you Lance?” Shiro asked. Lance blinked.

“Uh…I guess…who are you?” He replied. Shiro walked over and took Lance’s hand in a handshake.

“I’m Keith’s older brother, Shiro! It’s such a pleasure to meet you,” he announced excitedly and shaking Lance’s entire arm with his real hand.

“Wait, Keith tells you about me?” Lance questioned looking over at Keith who was bright red at that moment. Keith cleared his throat and gave Shiro a death glare. Shiro ignored him and laughed.

“I barely got him to yesterday. He keeps to himself a lot,” Shiro replied. Lance giggled a little at that, all his memories of Keith pouring his heart out to him flashed through his head, and he couldn’t help but feel happy to know Keith was secretive to everyone but him.

“Is he now? He’s been so open with my lately, I can’t imagine him being so closed off,” Lance teased and eyes his lover over Shiro’s shoulder.

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Both Lance and Shiro laughed a little, and Shiro finally let go of Lance’s hand.

“I gotta say, I’m really happy Keith has found someone that makes him happy. He hasn’t told me much, but he has mentioned the possibility of a wedding in the future?” Shiro pried.

“Oh my god, Shiro,” Keith sighed shaking his head. He turned to start making himself breakfast, and tried to ignore them. Lance blushed, but nodded with a smile.

“Yeah…I-I mean we’re thinking about it. Sometimes it’s tempting to just run away and do it, but…I think that it’ll be worth it if we wait until we’re more financially stable,” Lance explained. Shiro nodded.

“That’s a good idea. Keith sometimes likes to rush into things without thinking, so I’m glad you can do some thinking for him,” Shiro spoke loud enough so it was obvious he was teasing Keith. Keith flipped him off from the kitchen. They both chuckled.

“Yeah, I mean…” he smiled at his lover. Keith looked up from his cereal bowl and couldn’t help but smile back before blushing and focusing on his cereal again. “I knew he was a keeper the moment I meet him, so I’d be an idiot if I told him no,” he murmured. Shiro smiled a little softer.

“Aw…you guys are really cute,” he said. Keith got redder.

“Hey, Shiro. Don’t you have a mortgage and taxes to worry about? Y’know, at _your_  house? _Away from here?_ “ Keith spoke up. Shiro laughed and Lance rolled his eyes with a find smile.

“Alright, I can take a hint. You kids don’t have too much fun,” he said turning to leave.

“Oooooh my god _shut up_ ,” Keith groaned in embarrassment. Lance laughed and waved as Shiro walked towards the door.

“It was really nice to meet you, Lance. I hope I get to see more of you in the future,” he said waving back.

“You too,” Lance replied.

“See ya later, baby bro,” Shiro said saluting Keith. Keith gave a tired sigh.

“Okay.”

     Once Shiro was gone, Lance couldn’t help but smile at the embarrassment on Keith’s face. He walked over to the counter where Keith was fixing him a bowl of cereal as well, and leaned against the edge. Keith’s face was red and he turned to escape to the fridge.

“You told your brother we’re thinking of getting married?” He asked curiously. Keith shrugged and walked back with the milk. “I hope that milk isn’t for you,” Lance pointed at the cow on the label. Keith sighed and set down the jug before turning back and grabbing the almond milk Lance insisted that he used as a replacement.

“You’re worse than my mom,” he grumbled. Lance snorted and grabbed the cows milk.

“Oh please. Your mom made you drink fucking _soy_  milk,” Lance replied.

“Wait, no. I was making us breakfast,” Keith protested before Lance could pour his milk. Lance watched as Keith plucked the jug from his fingers and poured it for him. He shook his head with an incredulous smile.

“You’re impossible.”

“What? I can’t make breakfast for my future husband?” Keith replied with a cheeky smile. He poured his own milk and then put both jugs away into the fridge.

“I like the sound of that,” Lance murmured as he came back. Keith smiled and pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead.

“I do too…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh fuck… _Keith_ ,” Lance gasped.

     Keith’s head was buried into the crook of Lance’s neck. He inhaled the scent of his sheets and his body, and thrusted his hips harder into him. Lance’s nails dragged scars down Keith’s back, and he loved each and every little scratch his boyfriend left.

     Lance’s college campus was on the way back to Keith’s campus from his parents house. He only came to the realization recently when the train announced Lance’s stop one day and Keith’s immediate reaction was to bolt off the train to see him. Ever since then, Keith would get off at Lance’s stop on his way back to his dorm. Every time they’d either spend the night of have a quickie or some sorts. Either one was so satisfying because it was prefaced with an awkward dinner the night before of Keith’s parents trying to set him up with church girls. Somehow when he expressed his angst, it was even hotter.

“So much better…so much _better_  than any girl…” Keith gasped. Lance whimpered and cupped his lover’s face to gently stroke it.

“I know, baby…” Lance huffed.

“Better than anyone… _period_ …fuck, I love you so much,” Keith said before showering Lance with kisses.

“I love you…” Lance whined, his body arching up against Keith’s.

“I just wanna be with you every day…no more stupid dinners…just this…just you…ahhh… _fuck_ ,” Keith cursed as Lance shoved his hips against Keith’s cock. He licked a strip up Keith’s neck and then nibbles on his lower lip.

“C’mon baby…baby, please…cum inside me…I want it…a-ah!” Lance urged and tried twisting his hips.

     Keith groaned and did as Lance wished. He fucked him through his orgasm, and bit down harshly on Lance’s lower lip. The skinny man underneath him melted, and came so hard it splattered on Keith’s chin when he kissed down his neck. His lips continued down Lance’s body, and he slowly pulled out as he lapped up the mess on Lance’s chest.

“So fucking beautiful,” Keith whispered against his skin. His voice already a dopey smile across Lance’s face. He tangled his fingers in Keith’s messy black locks.

“I love you,” Lance sighed.

“I love you…god, I love you…” keith whimpered, his voice sounding wet. Lance frowned and gently pulled Keith’s head up from his belly button. Keith blinked at him with wet eyes.

“Oh…baby, what’s wrong?” He cooed and guided Keith up closer. Keith was now face to face, and Lance then moved them on their sides. Keith held Lance tightly around his waist.

“It’s…it’s just a lot,” Keith said. He tried to look away, but Lance forced him to meet his eyes.

“I know it is…that’s why I’m here,” he murmured. Keith nodded.

“When…when we first met and…fooled around…I thought I remembered you saying that your parents accepted you or something,” he said. Lance smiled sadly before nodding.

“I…usually tell that to people. It’s easier to pretend that I don’t understand at first, and…usually if I know soneone long enough I tell them the truth, but…who wants to hear about how I was disowned the first time we have sex?” He explained. Keith nodded.

“Okay…”

“I was more concerned about comforting you, because…I can tell it stresses you out,” Lance acknowledged. Keith frowned. He couldn’t deny it.

“A little…”

“And I knew it would, so…I put it off for a while. I mean, most of my siblings accept me, but my parents are just older. They’re really religious. I didn’t expect them to like the fact that I’m bisexual,” he shrugged, and Keith held him closer.

“We’ll make our own family,” Keith decided. Lance giggled, and allowed Keith to nuzzle against his neck.

“And how are we gonna do that?”

“Adoption. Surrogates. Foster home. We can get a dog or something. Whatever I have to do to surround you with people who love you as much as I do,” Keith insisted. Lance was silent for a moment before he sniffled. Keith lifted his head, and Lance immediately kissed him on the lips.

“God, lets just get fucking married,” he sighed wetly. Keith smiled softly.

“I thought we were gonna wait,” he said. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god, _now_ you’re using your common sense?” He replied. Keith laughed and shook his head.

“No way. Let’s get married,” he agreed.

“Okay,” Lance said softly.

“Lets do it next weekend. Shiro will have to be there or else he’ll kill me,” Keith said. Lance nodded.

“Yeah…where are we gonna do it?” Lance asked. Keith shrugged, his eyes drooping.

“Let’s think about details in the morning,” he sighed. Lance giggled and nodded, his own eyes too heavy and tired to protest.

“Okay, baby…goodnight,” he whispered.

“I love you,” Keith sighed and nuzzled his neck again.

“I love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu
> 
> Snap: ksenialynns  
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com  
> Insta: @lynnart1998


End file.
